kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World Evolution Size
Small Animals Struthiomimus (300): * “Struthiomimus has large eyes, and no teeth, but with forelimbs and longer claws than other genera of its type.” * “Struthiomimus is a bird-like dinosaur that lived across North America. The name means ‘ostrich mimic’ from the long, developed hind legs and bipedal structure indicating a fast runner." Stygimoloch (20): * “Stygimoloch is known from the Hell Creek, Ferris and Lance Formations. His head is uniquely equipped to break down walls.” * “He's named means ‘Styx devil’, referring to the river from Greek mythology that bounds the Underworld. he's has a small flat-domed head, with elaborate spikes around the skull.” Nasutoceratops (46): * “Although Nasutoceratops has a very large snout, it is purely decorative; his sense of smell is no better than other Cerapods.” * “Nasutoceratops is set apart from other cerapods by his long, curved horns, which are not unlike our modern cattle.” Pteranodon (23): * "Also his wingspan longer than flying kite. His flight to used to catch fish out of the water." * "Pteranodon are not relative to the dinosaurs; just flying reptiles. As the movie film The escaped Pteranodons traveled a long distance, reaching Canada before they were "cleaned up" by Vic Hoskins and his InGen Security Division team." Velociraptor (39): * “The Velociraptor’s history with InGen has been a troubled one, in part because they’re often underestimated for how clever and dangerous they can be.” * “Velociraptors were once part of a project where Owen Grady and his team trained them to obey commands.” Moschops (56): * "Moschops is an extinct genus of therapsids that lived in the Guadalupian epoch, around 265–260 million years ago." * "They were heavily built plant eaters, and they may have lived partly in water, as hippopotamuses do." Big Animals Stegosaurus (55): * “With his distinctive dorsal plates, Stegosaurus is one of the most universally recognized dinosaurs in the world. They are highly social animals, but can become quite aggressive when threatened”. * “Stegosaurus roamed the Morrison Formation, a semi-arid regions with wet and dry seasons upon flat floodplains. He used his tail spikes, or thagomizer, to warn off potential predators.” Triceratops (50): * “Triceratops lived at the same time as T Rex. They were mortal enemies then, and they remain so to this day.” * “The large bony frill and three horns serve to make Triceratops one of the best-known dinosaurs, and this makes his a popular attraction.” Iguanodon (43): * “Iguanodon is an ornithopod dinosaur discovered in the United Kingdom, and it lived between the mid-Jurassic and late Cretaceous periods.” * “Iguanodon uses his spiked thumbs to defend against predators, to break into seeds and fruit, or to strip leaves from branches.” Euoplocephalus (45): * “The Euoplocephalus lives up to his name; ‘well-armed head’. A distinctive feature of Euoplocephalus is his armored eyelids, which offered protection against predators.” * “Euoplocephalus has a powerful club that he used for defense. The club can exert an impact force of between 500 to 1000 newtons.” Pachyrhinosaurus (54): * "Pachyrhinosaurus was a rhinoceros-like dinosaur with horns, frill, bony ornaments and a beak." * "Pachyrhinosaurus had poor vision. Palaeontologists have studied his brain cavity and found that the optic centre which controls the animal's vision was not well developed." Parasaurolophus (89): * “Parasaurolophus have been a favourite attraction since the beginning of Jurassic Park, when they lived in an enclosure with Brachiosaurus.” * “Parasaurolophus’s almost 2m long crested skull makes this a most distinctive dinosaur. The name means ‘near-crested lizard’.” Allosaurus (7): * “Allosaurus’ ability to open his jaws extremely wide means he's lacks bit force. This doesn’t stop him from being an aggressive, combative creature.” * “An unusual abundance of fossil specimens means that the Allosaurus is one of the most commonly studied dinosaurs.” Indoraptor: * “The Indoraptor is Dr. Wu’s most terrifying hybrid dinosaur to date. It could well be the most perfect weapon ever made, trained to kill on command.” * “Indoraptor is an engineered hybrid and has no natural ecology. The original method and history by which it is raised are unknown to all but its creators.” Giant Animals Tyrannosaurus Rex (12): * “Tyrannosaurus rex is probably the most familiar dinosaur in history. The name means ‘tyrant lizard king’ and to many he represents the ultimate predator. This magnificent animal has long been at the heart of our dinosaur attractions.” * “Tyrannosaurus rex is known for his massive head, with what is thought to be one of the strongest bites ever to have existed. There are few dinosaurs that can overcome his in combat.” Spinosaurus (16): * “The fossil locations indicate that Spinosaurus lived in coastal regions with floodplains, swamp flats and mangrove forests. For this reason, his diet has recently been supplemented with fresh fish.” * “Spinosaurus lived in North Africa, and is among the largest known theropods and land carnivores to have ever existed.” Indominus Rex: * “Safety protocols have been greatly improved since the events in the 2015 Isla Nublar incident involving the Indominus Rex.” * “The Indominus rex was InGen’s first genetically modified hybrid dinosaur. She is a spectacular attraction that increases guest numbers wherever she is incubated.” Gigantic Animals Brachiosaurus (99): * “Brachiosaurus’ name is derived from the incredible height of his humerus. He's is so famous there is an asteroid named after him!” * “Brachiosaurus is one of the most well-known dinosaurs by virtue of her massive size. This makes his a popular attraction for visitors. His calls can be heard from across the park.” Supersaurus (95): * "A Supersaurus is seen in Carnival of Chaos under the Alpha Gang's control standing as the decoration for a roller coaster ride, the track running along his neck and tail." * "However, because it hadn't eaten for so many days, its control device functioned and it went berserk. his Move was likely linked to another Grass Dinosaur in the park, though this is never addressed; Related to Diplodocus. He's one of the largest dinosaur ever. He has a very long neck and tail." Camarasaurus (34): * “Camarasaurus is a large sauropod that once roamed North America. He lives in herds and features a comparatively shorter neck and tail than most sauropods, although with a proportionally larger head.” * “He's named means ‘chambered lizard’. He’s one of the most numerous sauropod fossils. He grinds down coarse plant matter using chisel-shaped teeth.”Category:Lists Category:Dinosaurs